


Sing a Song of Justice

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #84: “Sing Me A Song”, Drive, Earth Day.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sing a Song of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #84: “Sing Me A Song”, Drive, Earth Day.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sing a Song of Justice

~

“I need to get back,” Severus said, finishing his tea and standing. “Harry will be worried.”

“Yes, I imagine so.” Eileen rose. Pulling him towards her, she hugged him. “You’d best bring him to meet me soon.” 

“I will,” Severus promised. “Once things are more...settled.”

“I look forward to it.” Eileen smiled. “Perhaps you should visit for Earth Day.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow.

She laughed. “It’s something the local Muggles celebrate. It’s foolish, but their celebrating does create some lovely, abundant, _earthy_ magic that I suspect you and Harry would enjoy.” She smirked at his flush. “Now, since I just happen to have some of your favourite shortbread biscuits, let me make you up a package--” 

It took several minutes for Severus’ blushes to cool. 

“Be careful, son,” Eileen said as she saw him off. 

“I will,” he promised.

He landed at the visitor’s entrance to the Ministry. While it was late, Muggles were still about, so he waited in the shadows for cars to drive past. Once the street was clear, he approached the phone booth.

Before he could enter, however, someone came up behind him and pressed a wand into his back. “Well, well,” came a familiar voice. “Sing me a song. I didn’t think you’d be foolish enough to return here tonight. Good thing I decided to keep a lookout for you.” 

Severus smiled. He’d been expecting some sort of attack, and without hesitation cast his strongest non-verbal Expelliarmus. Mason went flying and Severus, drawing his wand, wrapped him up with ropes. Then, manhandling him into the lift, he activated it. 

Smiling coldly at Mason as they travelled down into the Ministry, Severus murmured, “You may have caught me off guard once, but never again. I do, however, appreciate you returning so I could bring you to the Aurors. They should be most interested in whatever song you end up singing.” 

Mason’s eyes widened, and by the time they got to the entrance lobby of the Ministry, he was struggling to escape his bonds. 

Severus simply pushed him out of the Floo and looked about for an Auror. He spotted one quickly and snapped, “You! Get me Harry Potter right now!” 

~


End file.
